Shield-Captain
armed with a Storm Shield and Sentinel Blade.]] A Shield-Captain is a senior rank held by a veteran of the Adeptus Custodes, the elite bodyguard of the Emperor of Mankind. The rank of "Shield-Captain" is a generalisation used when referring to one of the senior officers within the Adeptus Custodes, as the upper command of this elite paramilitary organisation is far from transparent to outsiders. The warriors of the Adeptus Custodes disregard the idea of blind obedience, and look with disdain upon those who follow the orders of their superiors without question. After all, it was this very practice within the Legiones Astartes that allowed the Horus Heresy to occur. Every Custodian has a voice, and is expected to use it. As such, the Ten Thousand respect only those leaders who have proved themselves worthy, whose judgement, strategic skill and strength of mind and character have been shown time and again. Such Custodians are called Shield-Captains, and their fellows follow them with loyalty and dedication. History '' during the Horus Heresy]] Within the ancient Legio Custodes, there existed a range of ranks and seniority of commands, far from transparent to outsiders, to which the more general application of "Shield-Captain" was applied, though within the Legio such ranks ranged from Prefect to Lictor, Proconsul to Tribune, following the ancient patterns of Terra's lost history. Elevated both through the trust held among their peers for their judgement and skill, but first and foremost advanced by the direct approval and in some cases intervention of the Emperor Himself, these were warriors not only of consummate and superhuman ability, but also rare insight, acumen and knowledge. Afforded the rarest and finest of the Imperium's arms, each of these legendary fighters commanded the Legio Custodes against all manner of threats against the Emperor, His works and His domains, and whether their command concerned a dozen of their brethren detached to stand beside one of the Space Marine Legions during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy in battle, or a thousand-strong Shield Company paved the way for the Emperor to walk upon some world of the dark frontier, they bore with them the might and power of their Legio manifested in a single indomitable warrior. In the 41st Millennium, the rank of Shield-Captain is still utilised by the Adeptus Custodes. These individuals are amongst the greatest assets of the Imperium. They are superlative warriors who are able to take on an entire squad of Heretic Astartes in close combat, strike the heads from xenos beasts the size of tanks, and fell rank after rank of lesser enemies with pinpoint fire. Whether they hack their enemies apart with powerful swings of a Castellan Axe, slice and stab with a Sentinel Blade, or impale their victims upon a crackling Guardian Spear, Shield-Captains display absolute mastery of their chosen weapons. Some -- the swiftest in thought and action -- soar into battle in the saddle of a Dawneagle Jetbike. Others -- those of an especially bellicose and aggressive temperament -- favour teleporting to war clad in Allarus Terminator Armour, there to cut down the enemy's leaders and send their underlings fleeing in terror. Whatever their preference, Shield-Captains are the masters of those disciplines required to become heroes of legend. More than just exceptional fighters, Shield-Captains are highly intelligent and tactically-gifted battlefield commanders, able to read the ebb and flow of the wider war at a glance and direct their forces accordingly. A great weight of responsibility is placed upon the shoulders of these warrior lords, for to squander the Emperor's personal guards is an unforgivable sin. They know neither fear nor self-doubt, and can appear arrogant and aloof to other warriors of the Imperium. This is a misconception, however, for Shield-Captains are untroubled by such self-serving notions as egotism. They are absolute realists, fully aware of the stakes involved in the wars they wage. They act accordingly, every statement declarative, every action decisive, suffering no impediment to their mission - be it the machinations of the foe or the pomposity, ignorance or superstition of their allies. This is not to say that Shield-Captains lack for charisma. Rather, they exude it. To the common soldiery of the Imperium these gilded figures seem to have stepped from the pages of religious scripture. Their presence fills faithful men and women with rapturous euphoria, banishing fears and doubts, replacing them with the absolute certainty that the Emperor watches over His servants and will preserve their souls should they fall in battle that day. Shield-Captains are also master diplomats, well-versed in the intricacies of Imperial high society, privy to secrets and traditions that allow them to charm, inspire, threaten and manipulate as required to see their will done. The rank of Shield-Captain is a purely martial one. It signifies that the Custodian in question has the responsibility of leading a force of his comrades into battle. Beneath that umbrella honorific are hundreds of more symbolic or traditional titles. Some are retained only as long as a duty or position is fulfilled, while others are kept in perpetuity. Titles such as Aquila Commander, Justus Supreme or Emperor's Headsman are amongst the former, and correspond to guardianship of sections of the Imperial Palace or duties upon the field of battle. Conversely, a Custodian who has stood amongst the Companions will forever be known as Honoured Watchman, while one who has triumphed in a Blood Game will forever after bear the title of Shieldsmith. When the Custodians march to war, it is not unusual to see multiple Shield-Captains leading them in battle. Sometimes these warriors fight alongside each other -- groupings such as the Golden Brothers or the Heralds Three have won remarkable renown through their impressive accomplishments. At other times, one amongst the Shield-Captains' number will assume overall command of an especially important mission, his peers lending him their martial prowess and strategic counsel. The decision of who leads at such times is rarely difficult, for the Shield-Captains are frank in discussing their respective merits and quick to recognise whether they, or one of their fellows, is the appropriate choice. So do Shield-Captains epitomise their organisation's pragmatic approach to achieving victory in the Emperor's name. Notable Shield-Captain Ranks *'Tribune' - During the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras, below the absolute authority of the Captain-General was the Custodian Tribunate; a senior cadre of perhaps ten in number, which formed the Legio Custodes' council of war. This body had the incomparable privilege of providing their services as counsel to the Emperor Himself should He so desire it, and in the matters of the security of the Imperial Palace's inner sanctums and the person of the Emperor, no higher authority existed. By the era of the 41st Millennium, sadly, there were only two such positions that were still maintained by the Adeptus Custodes. One of these Tribunes served as the commander of small cadres of Custodians across the wider galaxy, taking the fight to the myriad enemies of Mankind, while the other served as the master of the elite Hetaeron Guard -- the personal Companions of the Emperor -- who oversaw the security of the Sanctum Imperialis. *'Prefect' - The title of Prefect is accorded as a reward of veterancy and favour in service to the Emperor. Variant Shield-Captain Titles *'Aquila Commander' *'Emperor's Headsman' *'Honoured Watchman' - This honourary rank signifies a Custodian who has stood amongst the Companions and is forever after known as an Honoured Watchman. *'Justus Supreme' *'Lictor' *'Lockwarden' - The Shield-Captain charged with the master of the mysterious Shadowkeepers is called the Lockwarden. The sternest of all guardians, these individuals are the most relenting and alert gaoler on the face of Terra. Morever, should any creature or relic escape the Dark Cells, or newly emerged threat need to be imprisoned therein, it is the duty of the Lockwarden to personally oversee the operation. *'Proconsul' *'Shieldsmith' - This honourary rank signifies a Custodian who has triumphed in a Blood Game and is forever after known as a Shieldsmith. *'Supreme Castellan' Notable Shield-Captains Horus Heresy Era *'Ra Endymion' - Tribune and commander who fought in the Imperial War Within the Webway during the Horus Heresy. Endymion was the leader of Squad Dynastes, which was later dubbed the Lords of Terra by the Emperor Himself, composed of twenty sons and nephews who had been taken as tributes from various defeated Terran rulers and warlords. When the Emperor and Ra faced the daemon Drach'nyen during the final battle, the creature had turned itself into a great daemonic blade and attempted to kill the Emperor by impaling Him. But the Emperor tore the blade free and bound it within Ra's body, caging the creature within the Shield-Captain's flesh, for the foul creature could not die, only be imprisoned. The Emperor then ordered Ra to run deep within the myriad tunnels of the Webway as far as possible. Ra's ultimate fate is unknown. *'Ixion Hale' - Ixion Hale served as a Tribune during the Horus Heresy in the 31st Millennium. His ultimate fate is unknown. *'Helios' - Helios served as a Tribune who fought and eventually died during the fighting in the Imperial Webway War. He was succeeded by Jasaric. *'Jasaric' - Jasaric, known also as Jasac, was a Tribune who had the honour of being one of the original thirty Custodians created by the Emperor of Mankind, and had fought by his liege's side since the Terran Unification Wars, and was present during the Battle of Maulland Sen. He fought and eventually died during the fighting in the Imperial Webway War. He was succeeded by Kadai Vilaccan. *'Kadai Vilaccan' - Tribune who fought and eventually died five Terran years into the fighting of the Imperial War Within the Webway, only two solar weeks after the death of Tribune Jasaric. *'Aquillon' - A Prefect of the Hykanatoi, Aquillon later served as one of the Occuli Imperator, the "Eyes of the Emperor", assigned to watch over the disgraced Primarch Lorgar and his Word Bearers Legion after they were found to have violated the Emperor's trust during the Great Crusade by spreading their belief that the Emperor was a god to newly conquered human worlds. Aquillion and his four-man-team were all eventually slain by the traitorous Word Bearers so that they could not inform the Emperor of Lorgar's betrayal. The leader of the daemon-possessed Gal Vorbak, Argel Tal, decapitated Aquillion by biting his head off. *'Diocletian Coros' - Prefect of the Hykanatoi, he fought in the Imperial Webway War under the command of Tribune Ra Endymion. During this conflict's final epic battle, Diocletian fought at the sides of both Ra Endymion and the Emperor Himself, and they eventually fought their way back to Terra and escaped the confines of the Imperial Webway just before the Emperor sealed the portal. Following the battle, the Emperor began to show Diocleitan visions of both His and Terra's past, much as he had done with Ra. This could be an indication that Diocletian was raised to the status of Tribune following Ra's disappearance into the Webway. Diocletian's ultimate fate is unknown. *'Zhanmadao Navenar' - Prefect of the Tharanatoi. *'Mikaelor Cobernus' *'Honoris' Post-Heresy Era *'Maldovar Colquan' - One of two Tribunes who currently serves in the Adeptus Custodes. Maldovar spent many standard years in service, holding vigil over the Emperor as a member of the elite Hetaeron Guard, the Companions of the Emperor. Following Itaelo's death during the Second Battle of Terra while battling the forces of the Blood God, Maldovar was chosen to replace him as Tribune. Tribune Colquan served as a liaison between the acting Lord Commander of the Imperium, Roboute Guilliman, and Captain-General Trajann Valoris. He later joined the assembled Terran forces and took part in Guilliman's Indomitus Crusade, to take the fight to the Archenemy. Tribune Maldovar led the Custodian contingen for well over a standard century and took part in many notable campaigns, including the Battle of Raukos, which signaled the end of the century-long Crusade. Guilliman was troubled by the Tribune's contempt for baseline humanity, a sentiment that was all too often shared amongst Colquan's fellow warrior elite. The Custodians had spent their lives guarding the Emperor, yet they had forgotten who the Emperor guarded in His turn. He chastised Colquan to be more forgiving. *'Heracleon' - One of two Tribunes who currently serves in the Adeptus Custodes, Heracleaon is the current Master of the Hetaeron Guard, who oversees the personal security of the Emperor within the Sanctum Imperialis itself. *'Italeo' - Italeo was one of two Tribunes who served in the Adeptus Custodes. He commanded the few Custodian forces that were abroad fighting the myriad foes of Mankind in holy warfare before the formation of the Great Rift. Italeo was mortally wounded during the Second Battle of Terra while fighting against a massive incursion of a Khornate daemonhost. He was succeeded by Maldovar Colquan as Tribune. *'Aadilus' - A Shield-Captain of the Adeptus Custodes, Aadilus commanded Custodian Vertus Praetor forces against the Vostokh 7th Traitor Imperial Guard regiment during the Victorium Crusade sometime after the formation of the Great Rift. *'Andronitus' - A Shield-Captain of the Adeptus Custodes, Andronitus was present when the newly resurrected Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman arrived at the Eternity Gate to speak to his father, the Emperor at the climax of the Terran Crusade. It was Andronitus who granted the Primarch permission to enter within the Sanctum Imperialis to commune with his father, but only if he entered alone. *'Hasturius Calaxor' - A notable Venerable Contemptor Dreadnought who has served within the ranks of the Adeptus Custodes for millennia. When he was still living, Hasturius Calaxor originally served in the ancient Legio Custodes, and came to prominence during the Horus Heresy during the defence of the Imperial Palace at the Battle of Terra. He held the Enlightener's Stair single-handedly against the turncoat soldiers of the 9th Terran Wardens. It was he who also rallied the Gospodor Heavy Infantry with his inspiring examples of bravery, and led them to retake the Dome of the Architects from Dortha Kol's Sons of Horus Legionaries and finally drive Kol's warriors to destruction while felling the Traitor ''Warhound'' Titan Warp Jackal as well. These heroics saw Calaxor promoted to the rank of Shield-Captain, after which he led three further highly successful counter-offensives before the siege's end. He went on to earn many more names in the centuries that followed. After many millennia of faithful service, he finally fell in battle on the Dead World of Palathrix, his sheer force of will keeping him alive long enough to be interred within a Dreadnought sarcophagus. He became Venerable Ancient Calaxor, and assumed a new role within the Ten Thousand, becoming a living war engine and strategic advisor amidst the ranks of the Adeptus Custodes. *'Daryth' - Daryuth was a Shield-Captain charged with capturing the Fallen known as Cypher, after his unexplained escape from the prison cells deep beneath the Imperial Palace in the wake of the Terran Crusade. Following a trail of fading clues, Shield-Captain Daryth and his men have pressed out into the stars to continue their mission. Now they enlist the aid of the Sisters of Silence, bringing a band of the elite Witch Hunters aboard their frigate, Sol's Arrow, before making the perilous crossing of the Great Rift. The presence of the Silent Sisters seems to calm the madness of the Empyrean, at least enough to aid the Custodians in making their dangerous journey into the Imperium Nihilus. Amidst the madness, their Augurs do not detect the heavily-shielded Space Marine Strike Cruiser that follows in their wake, its hull night-black and its insignia veiled. *'Yorta'karin Desmodages' *'Anatolyn Ganorth' - A Shield-Captain of the Fury of Terra Shield Host, which defended the Imperial world of Elysia from invasion by Heretic Astartes, following the formation of the Great Rift. Led by Captain-General Trajann Valoris himself, Ganorth has been chosen to act as his naysmith and to fight valiantly at Valoris' right hand. *'Rothrian Ganyth' *'Tybanus Lencilus' *'Tybalus Maxin' *'Oldorian Mefistal' - A Shield-Captain who serves in the Dread Host. *'Archturus Paliades' - A Shield-Captain who currently commands the Gilded Talons Shield Company. *'Nathadian Steale' - A Shield-Captain of the Fury of Terra Shield Host, which defended the Imperial world of Elysia from invasion by Heretic Astartes following the formation of the Great Rift. *'Thetus' - A Shield-Captain of the Solar Watch, he led a Shield Company that purged a cabal of xenos flesh-witches on Yorlos. *'Heraclast Vadrian' - Following the formation of the Great Rift, Shield-Captain Vadrian became concerned over the continual decline of the Golden Throne's functions and the threat it posed to the Emperor's safety. After bringing up his concerns to Captain-General Trajann Valoris, he was granted permission to seek out a solution. He gathered a band of his finest warriors aboard the Cruiser Scion of Argo, and set off following a lead that points to the lost Forge World of Morvane. *'Valerian' - Valerian served as a Shield-Captain in the Adeptus Custodes as part of the Palaiologian Chamber of the Hykanatoi. While taking part in one of the Custodes' Blood Games, he was asked by Heracleon, the Tribune of the elite Hetaeron Guard, to join their order. Having long striven to become a member of the Companions, Valerian eagerly accepted this great honour. Led to the Last Door of the Sanctum Imperialis, he prepared himself to face the Hetaeron Guard's first trial -- to cross the threshold of the Last Door and enter the presence of the God-Emperor. But Valerian could not compel himself to step forward, and so he was returned to his former duties on the Outer Walls of the Imperial Palace. But he would later make up for his perceived shortcomings when he helped to valiantly defend the Palace defences during the mayhem and madness that ensued following the aftermath of the formation of the Great Rift and the subsequent Second Battle of Terra. *'Kalim Varanor' - Kalim Varanor was an Aquila Commander of the Adeptus Custodes who welcomed the newly resurrected Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman's arrival on Terra with all honour, and permitted the Primarch his audience with the Emperor. Wargear Shield-Captain and Misericordia.]] *'Custodian Armour' *'Guardian Spear' *''Misericordia'' *'Iron Halo' *'Plasma Grenades' *'Krak Grenades' *'Sentinel Blade (Optional replacement for Guardian Spear)' *'Castellan Axe (Optional replacement for Guardian Spear)' *'Storm Shield (If armed with Sentinel Blade)' In the Horus Heresy era, the Shield-Captain may replace their Guardian Spear with one of the following options: *'Sentinel Warblade' *'Solerite Power Gauntlet' *'Solerite Power Talon' *'A pair of Solerite Power Talons' *'Pyrithite Spear' *'Adrastite Spear' *'Paragon Spear' In the Horus Heresy era, the Shield-Captain may take the following optional wargear: *'Melta Bombs' *'Arae-Shrikes' *'Teleportation Transponder' *'Archeotech Laspistol' *'Praesidium Shield' *'Digital Lasers' *'Cyber-Familiar' Shield-Captain in Allarus Terminator Armour *'Allarus Pattern Terminator Armour' *'Guardian Spear' *'Balistus Grenade Launcher' *''Misericordia'' *'Castellan Axe (Optional replacement for Guardian Spear)' Shield-Captain on Dawneagle Jetbike *'Custodian Armour' *'Dawneagle Jetbike' *'Interceptor Lance' *'Hurricane Bolter (On Jetbike)' *'Salvo Launcher (On Jetbike)' *''Misericordia'' Sources *''Codex: Adeptus Custodes'' (8th Edition), pp. 6, 14, 21, 23, 27, 31-33, 59-60, 78 *''Codex: Adeptus Custodes'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pg. 6 *''Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'' (Artbook), pg. 379 *''The Horus Heresy: Burning of Prospero'' (Rulebook for Stand-Alone Miniature Wargame) *''The Horus Heresy - Book Seven: Inferno'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 116, 243, 253 *''The Master of Mankind'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''Watchers of the Throne: The Emperor's Legion'' (Novel) by Chris Wraight *''Dark Imperium'' (Novel) by Guy Haley, Ch. 6 *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-ES/Legio-Custodes-Shield-Captain-2018 Forge World Webstore - Shield-Captain Legiones Custodes] *[https://www.games-workshop.com/en-AU/Shield-Captain-2018 Games Workshop Online Webstore - Shield-Captain] *[https://www.games-workshop.com/en-US/Shield-Captain-and-4-miniatures-2018 Games Workshop Online Webstore - Custodian Wardens & Shield-Captain] *[https://www.games-workshop.com/en-CA/Shield-Captain-in-Allarus-Terminator-Armour-2018 Games Workshop Online Webstore - Shield-Captain in Allarus Terminator Armour] *[https://www.games-workshop.com/en-NZ/Shield-captain-On-Dawneagle-and-2-Miniatures-2018 Games Workshop Online Webstore - Shield-Captain on Dawneagle Jetbike] Gallery File:Shield-Captain_Legio_Custodes.png|A Shield-Captain of the Legiones Custodes File:Custodian_Wardens_Shield-Captain.jpg|Custodian Warden Shield-Captain, armed with a Guardian Spear and Misericordia. File:AllarusTerminatorArmour.jpg|A Custodian Shield-Captain arrayed in Allarus Pattern Terminator Armour and armed with a Castellan Axe and forearm-mounted Balistus Grenade Launcher. ShieldCaptainJetbikeMini.jpg|An Adeptus Custodes Shield-Captain mounted on a Dawneagle Jetbike and armed with an Interceptor Lance Category:S Category:Adeptus Custodes Category:Imperium